


Good Dreams?

by listentotheink



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentotheink/pseuds/listentotheink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't take complete advantage of Louis' wet dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dreams?

Harry wakes up to whimpers and the feeling of something hard rubbing against his leg repeatedly. Not to say that this is the first time he's woken up to it, but it's always quite lovely, nonetheless. Most mornings, though. Louis wakes up just as Harry realizes what's happening, rolls on top of him and they have early morning sex. But today Louis just writhes around in the sheets, soft whimpers falling out of his mouth as he ruts up against Harry.

It, quite frankly, is the hottest thing Harry's ever seen in his entire life.

"H..Harry." Louis whimpers, ruts against his leg harder. He's desperate for anything, even in his sleep.

Harry feels the tell-tale tightening in his boxer-briefs. Feels himself harden. He's so gone for Louis, so gone for his touch, for his cock, for him. He's full to the brim with lust and he needs it as bad as the smaller boy.

And what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't take complete advantage of Louis' wet dream?

So, with a shit eating grin on his face, he leans in to Louis' ear.

"What do you want, babe." he hisses. Louis lets out a guttural moan that turns into a whimper and his brows furrow. Harry hadn't noticed before, but there's a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Must be some dream.

"S-something." Louis moans. "Anything, fuck. _Harry._.. touch me _please_..."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice, being achingly hard himself. He just shifts a bit, slides down the bed, pulls the sheets down so he can breathe. Louis is still asleep, still thinks that this is all a dream and Harry thinks that this is the kinkiest thing he's done. And he's thought about this before. Wanted to suck Louis off while he's in a dream. But the opportunity hasn't (pardon the pun) arisen.. until now. And Harry is going to fucking take it if it's the last thing he does.

So he strips Louis of his pants and drops them to the floor over the side of the bed, buries his nose in the fine brush of hair on his navel, inhales him, kisses just under his belly button, takes his cock in his hand and strokes it once, sees that it's leaking precum. Louis whimpers.

"H-harry.."

Harry doesn't hold back after that. Needly Louis is his favorite Louis, if he's honest. He loves it when Louis begs, loves it when he's like this. So he swirls his tongue around the tip, and sucks him down, wraps a fist around him and moves his hands up and down over what he can't reach with his mouth.  
Louis' hands go to his hair and tug sharply, and Harry knows that he's awake. He pulls off with a faint 'pop' and looks up with Louis with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Wh-what?" Louis asks, confused, groggy. Harry just sucks him down again and hums, feels Louis hit the back of his throat with a loud keen. Harry hums again, and

Louis tugs on his hair harder, bucks his hips up. Harry gags once, holds Louis' hips down with one hand while he relaxes his throat, takes him all the way, swallows around him.

"F-fuck, _Harry._." he whimpers. Harry looks up and sees that Louis has closed his eyes again, sees the confusion on his face. Harry swallows around him one more time, tugs on him once and Louis spills down the back of his throat.

Harry swallows all he can and smirks, kisses the tip again gently as Louis softens and Harry smirks, kisses up his tummy and across his collarbones before pressing a gentle kiss to Louis' lips.

Louis curls into Harry's chest and whimpers, still half asleep and Harry smiles.

"Good dreams, babe?"


End file.
